


CIT: Courtney... It's Time

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: ...i guess, ...kind of, Alejandro Redemption, Bisexual Courtney, Bisexual Gwen, Canon Mike Win, Canon Was a Mess, Courtney Redemption, F/F, Gwen Redemption, Heather Redemption, Post Total Drama All-Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Courtney was always a very straight-laced girl. While shy, she always followed the rules. Unfortunately, she was a frequent target of bullying. When she finally has enough and fights back she decides she enjoys being in charge. Unfortunately, the power goes to her head and she ends up getting wronged for it more than she should have.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama), Mike/Zoey (Total Drama)
Kudos: 17





	CIT: Courtney... It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I kind of glaze over Total Drama All-Stars' events, but honestly do I really need to recite them all? If you're reading this you've likely seen the season. That said Courtney will have a reason for a lot of what she did and that god awful plot device... I mean chart will have an explanation.

If there was one thing Courtney had going for her, it was confidence. The world had stepped on her one too many times. In middle school she had it bad, being the particular target of a posse of students. Any form of bullying you could think of she receives and she even framed for things she had never done. Naturally, it was a continuing thing. As she had been subject to these misfortunes, her rage began to build. Everything that happened would eventually fuel her to fire back. Eventually one day, the group of upperclassmen came to torment their favorite target once more. “Hey Courtney, you ready for your daily ass whooping?”

The brunette stared down her senior student. She simply stood still, ready to intercept anything coming at her. As the bully’s fist flew towards her, she ducked and elbowed her in the gut. She was sent flying back.

“Get up!” 

“Kick her ass!”

The bully’s posse yelled at their leader to deliver it, but Courtney wasn’t having it. Dodge, punch, dodge, kick. She had finally had enough. Courtney’s moves were fast and her timing was perfect. Any hit she received wasn’t gonna knock her down. Ultimately she landed a hard blow to her bully’s jaw, sending her down. She stood over her aggressor. “You had enough Jules?”

Jules. The name of her aggressor, stared up at Courtney. She was heavily breathing, wondering how the hell her usual target was getting the better of her. She got up once more and came at the brunette with everything she got, but in a swift motion Courtney knocked her out with a left uppercut. Down she went, lights out. Her posse picked her up and they fled in terror, none of them wanting to fight Courtney.

The next day Courtney came to school. Word of the incident had gotten out, Courtney was feared. People dared not even look at her the wrong way. Kristy, a member of Jules’ posse walked up and greeted her. “Hey there.” The brunette shot her a glare. “Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy, I don’t want any Courtney action here!” The brunette calmed down and motioned Kristy to sit down. The girl sat and stared at Courtney. “Hey I just wanted you to know, Jules was kind of a cunt and I’m glad you knocked her ass flat. Girl would always demand money and stiff me with the bill, on like... everything. So just know from now on me and the homegirls, we got your back.”

The rest of the girls waved at Courtney, even Jules who had an ice pack on her face. Dethroned from her spot she should’ve been pissed, but she really didn’t want another beating from the brunette. “Well, I can get used to this.” Courtney thought to herself. It was then and there she fully embraced becoming a leader. She would take charge in school activities, organize events and so on. Theoretically she should’ve been suspended for her fight with Jules, but her posse pointed out that it was self-defense and that Courtney did what she had to do.

Shortly after, auditions for the show Total Drama were being sent out. The girls figured Courtney was a shoe in to win, so with some encouragement she signed up. Her time on the show would be the biggest moment in her life, the days that changed her. However, it would also prove to be her undoing. After having met Duncan her life had changed. The two seemed to hit it off and even developed a strong relationship. But as time went by, Courtney became too demanding and obsessive, much to the con’s chagrin. Eventually this led to a series of on and off break-ups before they finally ended it for good following his cheating on her with a goth girl named Gwen, one of Courtney’s sworn enemies.

Though eventually Gwen tired of the immature troublemaker’s antics and proceeded to break up with him. The friction created between her and Courtney vanished and the two formed a bond, vowing to make it to the final two. Unfortunately one night, a man by the name of Mal caught on to the alliance these two were slowly creating and decided that having it was too dangerous. So he devised a plan to pit them against each other.

“Hey Courtney,” Mal said one night. “I noticed you and Gwen are on good terms.”

“What business is it of yours Mike?” Courtney asked.

Mal let out one of his shrill and overdone evil laughs. “It’s not any of my business except I’ll need you to throw the challenge.”

“Throw the challenge? Not happening!” The brunette yelled.

“See this little chart I made?” He said. “If your precious Gwen were to find out about it, it could spell trouble for your friendship.” 

Courtney began to panic, knowing this only spelt trouble should it ever get out. “Okay so what do you want?” She asked.

“I want you… to throw the challenge. If you don’t I can assure you things will get ugly for you real fast.” Mal said. “In fact, how about a little deal? I carry you to the final two, you throw the challenge there, and I’ll give you some of the money.” He stroked his chin before coming up with an even more enticing compromise. “In fact, I’ll even take you on as my personal assistant. Think about it, we’ll take this competition down and you’ll get all you could possibly want.” However, he was quickly met with a slap in the face, courtesy of Courtney’s right hand.

“Never!” She yelled, yanking the chart out of his hands. “I wouldn’t trust you if my lawyers told me to!”

“Have it your way.” Mal replied, laughing evilly once more.

Courtney had planned to show the chart in the confessional to confuse the viewing audience, thankfully for her most at home seemed to buy it. Mal unfortunately made true to his promise and revealed a backup chart to the rest of the contestants. This turned all of them against her, including Gwen. Ultimately, leading to her elimination.

Since being flushed, the brunette took shelter in an inn, hoping to lie low after her defeat. Her posse had long since went their separate ways, none of them even bothering to stay in contact. But really they were all drifting apart once Courtney had left them to devote herself to Total Drama. Pretty much anyone she had known on the show had long since left her, none really bothering to stay in contact with her.

The inn itself wasn’t all bad, the housekeepers kept the place tidy and the undesirables were often thrown out. When Courtney came to speak with the innkeeper she bumped into someone familiar. “Ow! Watch where you’re--” But then she noticed the familiar teal dyed hair. “Gwen?” The goth looked back, but didn’t have any words to say. She turned around and walked off. “Gwen wait!” The brunette said, desperate to talk to the goth. “Gwen please.” She begged once more.

The goth finally opened her mouth to speak. “Got any more tricks up your sleeve?” She asked callously.

“Look I’m sorry.” She said. “I didn’t want any of this to happen! But that chart wasn’t mine. I swear it was Mal!” She said.

“Mal?” Gwen asked. She thought back to her elimination.

“Look do you really think I made that chart fine, think that.” She began to choke up. “It was Mal I swear.”

Gwen folded her arms and snickered. “Do you really think I care anymore Courtney?” She asked. “Do you really think I wouldn’t have tried the same thing?” The brunette tilted her head in confusion. “If you really think I’m gonna hold a grudge against you for a stupid game show then you don’t give me enough credit. How the shoe’s on the other foot am I right?” She smirked at the thought of it. “First I try to earn your forgiveness and now you’re begging me for yours.”

Courtney ended up laughing as well. “I have… something else to tell you.” She said.

“Yeah, what’s that?” Gwen replied.

But before she could tell the goth, in came the root cause of both of their eliminations. “Hey Gwen I got us set-- Courtney?!” He shouted.

The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed and she haughtily marched towards Mike. “You!” Each step towards the guy was explosive and furious. “You got us eliminated! Did you enjoy the million? I very much enjoyed being puked on by sharks!” She yelled sarcastically.

Mike backed up. “No no no, that was Mal! He’s gone now!”

“Liar!” Courtney yelled. Gwen restrained the brunette before she could go any further towards him.

“It’s true.” Gwen said. “Zoey showed me a DVD that Alejandro left. Turns out he was telling the truth.”

Courtney stopped herself. “Zoey’s here?” She asked.

“Well Zoey, Mike, Cam and we even got Heather and Alejandro here.” Gwen said.

“Yeah, after they begged us for a ride.” Mike joked. Courtney shot him daggers.

“You have some explaining to do.” The brunette said.

Mike nodded. “Sure.”

Just then Heather and Alejandro walked in. “I can’t believe Mr. Millionaire is making us pay for our own-- Courtney?!” Heather said.

“Heather.” She shot back. The moment was tense between the two before Gwen broke it up.

“Can we show Courtney the DVD?” She asked.

“Sure.” Heather said, still glaring at the brunette, Courtney still returning the favor.

Once the dust settled the group went to one of their apartments and showed Courtney the tape explaining everything. Mike also explained that he had managed to suppress Mal for good and that he’d never be bothering them again. Courtney dropped her head in sadness, feeling guilty for all the pain she had caused. “I’m sorry.” She said.

“No, I’m sorry.” Gwen said. “I should’ve never accused you of making that list. I guess with the competition and Duncan and Chris and--” but Courtney placed her index finger on Gwen’s lips.

“I accept your apology, you were never the bad guy here.” Courtney said.

“No I was, if Duncan and I had just been honest with you from the start none of this would have happened.” Gwen replied.

“True.” Heather uttered, earning her a glare. “What? She’s right. You’re letting her off too easy.”

“I’m ready to forgive Gwen.” Courtney said.

“Okay fine.” Heather said.

The brunette’s heart began rapidly beating as she said the next few words that earned surprised reactions. “I… I love her.” The room went dead silent. “Ever since the boat race, all I wanted was to tell her. But I knew… I knew as long as we were in competition it could never happen and I don’t see it happening now.” Courtney said somberly. “But if me and Gwen could even just be friends, I would accept it.” But before she knew it, the brunette found the goth’s lips on her’s. Everyone in the room was unsure how to react. Heather just about gagged, Mike and Cameron stood shell shocked, but Zoey and surprisingly Alejandro found it sweet.

“More than friends?” Gwen asked.

Courtney smiled. “More than friends.” She answered. The two stepped into the other room to share more kisses. The rest of the group settled into their rooms, satisfied with the turnout. Courtney was happy, her worry vanished and all of her focus was kissing Gwen. With their Total Drama careers over, they could finally be free and love each other for who they really are.


End file.
